The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and lead frames, and more particularly to bidirectionally switchable semiconductor devices and lead frames thereof.
It is known that a package of a nitride-based power semiconductor element has a configuration as shown in FIG. 11 (see Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2008-541435 (WO 2006/119485), for example). As shown in FIG. 11, a semiconductor device 300 includes a lead frame. The lead frame has a die pad 304 that is integral with a header 303, and also has lead terminals 310-314 that extend from the same edge of the semiconductor device 300 beyond the periphery of a protective housing 305. The lead terminal 312 is integral with the die pad 304. The protective housing 305 covers portions of the top and bottom surfaces of the lead frame.
The semiconductor device 300 also includes a semiconductor element 301 mounted on the die pad 304. The semiconductor element 301 is a nitride-based bidirectional switching element having an elongate plane shape, which has a first power terminal 325, a second power terminal 326, a first control terminal 322, and a second control terminal 324. The first power terminal 325 is connected to a bonding pad 310a that is integral with the lead terminal 310 via a plurality of wires 220. The second power terminal 326 is connected to a bonding pad 314a that is integral with the lead terminal 314 via a plurality of wires 222. The first control terminal 322 is connected to a bonding pad 311a that is integral with the lead terminal 311 via a wire 224. The second control terminal 324 is connected to a bonding pad 313a that is integral with the lead terminal 313 via a wire 226.
The bonding pads 310a and 314a respectively extend parallel to the first and second power terminals 325 and 326 of the semiconductor element 301, whereby the plurality of wires 220, and the plurality of wires 222, can be substantially parallel to each other and of substantially the same length.
Having substantially the same length, the plurality of wires 220, and the plurality of wires 222, have substantially the same resistance, permitting uniform current flow. Also, by configuring the bonding pads 310a and 314a to be elongate along the first and second power terminals 325 and 326, respectively, the wires 220 and the wires 222 can be short in length. This permits reduction in the electric resistance and inductance of the packaged elements and also reduction in cost.